Forum:15,000 articles and counting-but what about the old unused articles?
That is all I shall quote of our conversation, but, the point is, community approval is needed to follow through with the following proposals: #The Namespacing of banned users work, for bans longer then a year. ##'''Many banned user's articles still lay around the site, unread and ignored, yet they still exist. Removing them would clean up the site, and remove some of the more useless and untagged NCF pages from the site. #Immediate namespacing of NCF and rule breaker articles in the NCF and rule breaker categories, following the end on the one (1) month time period, in which, is given to correct the article. ##'NCF articles on the site have been known to lay around, up to two years, tagged and ready for namespacing. Namespacing should be enacted upon the end of one month of NCF (the month given to the author to correct the canon dispute) in order to keep the number of NCF articles in the Canon dispute category down, as well as to remind users that Canon Friendliness is very important on Halo Fanon.' #The deletion of IP-made articles after 1 month of not being claimed by a valid account. ##'IP users often come on this site, make an article, and leave, which might be lost in the clutter of hundreds of unused articles. Outright tagging with a soon-to-be made template ought to introduced to deal with that problem, and, should the article not be claimed by a new user at the end of the month, simply delete and forget about it.' #Emptying of the Unused Files. ##'Unused files are exactly that: unused and a waste of wiki space.' As always, please leave comments and opinions below. }} Voting Support (9/2) #As per above. #I support for the reasons given by 118. Too many articles are clogging the freakin' system. And destroying Justin Kane's epic failures? Oooh...;3 --Stel' Vadam 06:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #I see no problem. Yes, go on and do it. #I agree, in many ways it'll be a fresh start :)--Den fryktedehodet 18:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC) #I'll be doing the gruntwork on this one, but yeah... I will take great pleasure in personally deleting Justin Kane's failery and Kramer-1991's plagiarism from this site. SPARTAN-091Bureau] [Talk] ::091, those would be put to namespace/deleted for plagiarism or NCF anyway. #As per above. Norman-123 03:31, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. #You all know where I stand on this: since my first appearance on this site I've had an urge to clean all the trash from it. --< Now For Wrath, And A Red Dawn>> 21:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #As per above. In my opinion, I think that a lot of these useless and unused articles should go Neutral (0/0) #While it would be nice to see a massive cleanup initiated, I have my doubts. We aren't supposed to namespace without a good reason, and this really doesn't seem like a good enough reason to me. Think about this: It would take a massive administrative effort in order to even find all of these articles you're listing, nevermind delete or move them. And what would it really accomplish? The site wouldn't look any tidier, it would really just look like we're cleaning house and being elitist (which we are, but w/e). While I don't oppose this, and would most certainly help, I really don't see much point in this. Bad articles aren't looked at much anyway. The recent cleanup of NCF and Rulebreaker articles proves that. There were articles that had been NCF'd for well over a year and no one had even bothered to start a vote. As for redirects: I say only delete the ones you mentioned above: For users that aren't here or are banned. --Do not insult me. 03:45, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is a point to this; to clean up old articles from banned users, and to clean up the already-sizable amount of unneeded stuff. I removed the redirect thing from the proposal; mostly because a redirect does not count as an article. That and because the amount of effort to find and remove them would be phenomenally large and useless. It won't look elitist to remove banned and IP user's articles, because, both are looked down upon by the entirety of the community. ::::::::Articles from banned users deserve just as much space as any other article unless they are in direct violation of some rule. The problem lies with the banned user, not the article. --Do not insult me. 04:22, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oppose(5/2) #When I act as the moral core of this wikia, you know you have problems. We only delete NCF/plagiarism/spam written by IPs and only move NCF or plagiarised articles by users, banned or otherwise, to namespace. These are our rules. Its not as if we have limited space, or the wikia is slowly choking in articles. :::That's the trick Ajax, it is slowly choking. 15,000+ articles, and how many are used? The Necros Project itself is much of the wikia's focus, and it only encompasses slightly over 2,000 articles. --<> 21:53, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::We have infinite space, its not as if we're encroaching on a mythical boundry, wherein if we cross it, reality will cease to be #Changing vote. I have to agree with Ajax on this. --Do not insult me. 07:20, June 24, 2010 (UTC) #Not like there is any point to many of the ideas that you have proposed. What's the point in namespacing banned users articles? They are still fan fiction, as per Ajax, not like we have limited space. We already have the rules that we need in place. All we need are users willing to go through and fix the problems. I was banned for two years and still came back. It would have been pointless for you to have namespaced all of those. We have rules on IP stuff. None of these do anything for us. H*bad (talk) #I do find some of your points valid 118, but it's unnecessary and downright time-consuming to clean all of it up, when it's not really needed. After all, fanon is still fanon. [[User:Sona 'Demal|'There is no glory without honour']] 15:25, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #To me, there doesn't seem to be a reason for deletions. Because what if the owner comes back, they will go cry to an admin "WAHWAHWAH WHY U DLT MY ARTICLE!?!?", then the admin has to go back and restore it. Rare, but it has happened. Besides like Ajax said, its not like we have a limited amount of space. Spartan 112 21:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments